Morning Love
by Pie for President '16
Summary: Hermione is married to Harry, and they have five children together. But is Hermione really as happy as she lets on? AU.


This is my response to the controversy, but it starts as if what JKR said the other day is canon.

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_It was one of the happiest days of her life, Hermione was literally on cloud nine at this moment. Her boyfriend of four years, Harry Potter, just proposed to her at the beach along the coast of Wales. She had to tell someone the wonderful news, and there was nobody better to tell than Ron Weasley. She and Ron grew apart over the past few years, but they still remained friends._

_Hermione stepped through the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron and waved to Neville Longbottom, who was working behind the bar._

_"Can I get you anything, Hermione?" He asked, grabbing a glass off the counter._

_"No, I have a mission. Thanks, though. Maybe later."_

_"All right, have a good day!"_

_"You too, Neville!" Hermione opened the door and stepped outside, making her way up the cobblestone path towards the Weasley joke shop. She could hear shouting and laughing coming from inside. Hermione stood outside, observing everyone inside the joke shop for a few minutes. She was beginning to have second doubts about telling Ron. What if he didn't react as well as she was hoping? What if he told her it was the end of their friendship? Hermione didn't think she could handle losing Ron._

_"Hermione, come on in!" George stood at the door, holding it open. Hermione smiled and stepped inside._

_"How can I help you today?"_

_"I was hoping to talk to Ron." Hermione told him, hiding her engagement ring. She didn't want anyone finding out just yet. Ron would be the first person to know about this._

_"He's in the back, go right ahead!" George smiled happily and Hermione waved shortly in farewell before making her way towards the back room. She saw Ron sitting before a box, unpacking its contents. Hermione cleared her throat and Ron looked up._

_"Hermione! What brings you by? I haven't seen or heard from you in weeks! Is everything okay?"_

_Hermione nodded, shifting nervously._

_"I have news to tell you, Ron. Harry, he-"_

_"Oh, have a seat!" Ron stood and ushered for Hermione to sit down, but she shook her head._

_"Thanks, but I just wanted to tell you that Harry proposed to me last night."_

_Ron's smile fell when he heard this and Hermione's stomach began to form knots._

_"Oh. Did you say yes?"_

_Hermione nodded._

_"I did. I love Harry, I'm going to marry him, Ron."_

_Ron shook his head, and Hermione noticed how his bright blue eyes had darkened slightly._

_"This is a mistake, Hermione."_

_"It's not a mistake, Ron. I know what I'm doing, I've been dating Harry for four years. I think that's well enough time to know whether or not I should marry him."_

_"Fine, you go marry Harry. But I'll never forgive you for this, Hermione. Now, if you don't mind, I want you to get out. And get out of my life."_

Hermione shot up in bed, breathing heavily. It wasn't the first time she had this kind of dream, the dream where her and Ron's friendship ended. She curled up into a ball and began sobbing; she didn't have Harry comforting her tonight because he was away on an Auror mission.

* * *

Lily Luna Potter couldn't sleep, the sound of sobbing kept her awake. She knew it was her mother crying, her mother always seemed to cry now and Lily didn't understand why. The concept of her mother having any reason to cry was beyond the reach of her six year old imagination.

She got out of bed and slowly opened the door, she didn't want her mother to know that one of her children was awake and heard her crying. Whenever Lily asked why, her mother would shush her and change the topic.

Lily made her way down the hallway all the way to the end and opened the door on her left. It was dark inside, unlike her room which had a nightlight. Lily swallowed, she hated the dark. Scary creatures lurked in the dark, but Rose was eleven and a brave big sister. She would definitely fight off the monsters.

"Rose?" Lily whispered, making her way over to her sister's bed. "Rosie. Wake up."

Rose mumbled and stirred.

"Lily?" Rose's sleepy voice came from beneath the covers. Lily could hear it being thrown back and a silhouette sitting up in bed.

"I can't sleep, Mummy's crying."

Lily heard Rose let out a sigh.

"Get in." Lily smiled and crawled into bed.

"You're going to have to stop coming in at night. I'm going to Hogwarts soon and won't be here to comfort you, Lily."

"Mummy cries a lot, Rosie. Why?"

"I don't know. Now let's go to sleep."

The room was silent for a few minutes and Rose's breathing became steady. Lily didn't understand how her sister could be okay with this, their mother was crying! When her mummy cried, Lily didn't feel so good. She wished she could make her mum feel better.

"Rosie?"

"Yes?" Rose mumbled.

"Can you tell the story about the hero?"

"Tonight, Lily? I'm really tired. I'll tell it tomorrow night."

"No, tonight." Lily demanded.

"All right. Once upon a time, there was this hero. He was in love with the girl, he wanted to marry her. He would have, but something got in the way. Do you know what that was?"

"The other hero!"

"Yes, that's right, the other hero got in the way. The girl loved the other hero, do you remember his name, Lily?"

"James, like our brother!"

"Yes, his name was James. What's the first hero's name, Lily?"

"Arthur."

"Excellent. Now I can tell the story better. So, Arthur was in love with the girl and his best friend was James. The three of them went to school together and were all best friends. James had a lot to deal with, he was an orphan and there was this bad guy always coming after him. James, Arthur, and the girl successfully defeated him but a lot of people were hurt. Arthur and this girl had a strange friendship, they fought all the time but then they made up. Despite their fights, everyone thought the girl was going to marry Arthur!"

"But she didn't." Lily said sadly.

"No, she didn't. As much as she loved Arthur as a friend, she loved James more. She married him and they had five children."

"What happened to Arthur?"

"I have no idea. It's time to sleep now, Lily. Good night."


End file.
